


Lucid Dreaming

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Fist Fights, Happy Ending, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Spoilers for Nocturnality, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: During Nocturnality show run, Winter Troupe has a sleepover on the stage. There is an urban legend about how those having a stage sleepover will have a lucid dream about a play...Written for A3! 69 min challenge. Prompt: Mankai Mysteries
Relationships: Kuto Reo/Seo Kota, Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Nocturnality is coming soon to EN, and I decide to write a fic for it for the challenge. Initially I had ideas that involve the urban legends from Winter arc, but they'd be very long and go over 69 mins limit. So I decided to make up an urban legend for it.

"You can't sleep, Tasuku?" Azuma asked, lying on the futon beside Tasuku.

"Not really." Sitting on his futon, Tasuku looked around. Carrying futons all the way to the theater and sleeping with the entire Winter Troupe on the stage felt strange, yet comforting at the same time. In God Troupe the chairman would've given them an earful for doing so.

Tsumugi slept beside Tasuku, curled up like a baby. No matter how Tasuku looked at it, Tsumugi was always like a baby. His face always looked like that of a college student's, even if he'd graduated a few years ago. His hands too, were always very nice to hold, even if they were a bit calloused from gardening.

Arisugawa slept beside the grumpy-looking Mikage. It was such a painful sight, Tasuku would say. Arisugawa not only hugged Mikage tightly like a bolster, but also recited nonsensical poems right into his ears.

The only thing that had kept Mikage from sneaking out of the grasp and the theater was that Arisugawa had promised to buy him his favorite almond chocolate crunch marshmallows, if he slept together with everyone tonight. It didn't stop Mikage from grumbling at Arisugawa and smacking his face with Penpen though.

Azuma chuckled. "They're cute, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" For some reason, whenever Azuma said the word "cute," Tasuku would feel chills running down his spine.

"So, what do you think about that urban legend? You know, the one Matsukawa mentioned earlier today."

Tasuku sighed. "The company has one too many. The Torment Doll, the Unopening Door, the Loupe of Sincerity, and now this?" He shrugged. "Dreaming about our play and being able to control it… Sounds silly. Spring Troupe also never experienced it during their stage sleepover."

"Lucid dreaming does exist, and it's fun," Azuma told Tasuku. "Honestly, I'd love to have a lucid dream about Nocturnality. I'd like to make the story end happily."

"Happy ending, huh?"

"Isn't it sad to be all alone again?" Azuma asked with a long face. "I'm sure that Reo doesn't really want to leave Kota behind."

When it came to loneliness, poor Azuma knew it best. Tasuku really wanted to reach out his arms to Azuma, wrap them around him, and pull him into a tight embrace, just so that Azuma wouldn't feel alone. However, Tasuku was sure as hell that Azuma would tease him endlessly afterwards.

"Yeah…" Tasuku muttered as he lay down and closed his eyes. "Okay, good night."

"Good night, and sweet dreams."

Recognizing that line, Tasuku smiled. Azuma had become quite the theater nerd too, huh?

* * *

"Reo!"

The scream pierced the air like a blaring siren in the dead of night. Tasuku's eyes snapped open, and he sprang to his feet. His nose wrinkled at the stench; man, how the hell could he end up in an alley, right beside a trash can of all things?

Or was this...the lucid dream urban legend? He was in his regular outfit instead of pajamas.

Yawning, with the illumination from street lamps guiding him, Tasuku stepped out of the alley and onto a desolate pavement. There he saw himself, dressed up like a salaryman, standing in front of Azuma. Meanwhile, Azuma was in a fluttering black cape, light glinting off his fangs.

Kota the salaryman and Reo the vampire… So, the urban legend was true.

The tearful Kota knelt before the vampire. "Reo, please take me with you! I'll even become a vampire for you!"

Reo gave Kota a stern, yet wistful gaze. "I'm sorry, Kota, but it's too dangerous to bring you with me."

"I don't care!"

Rapid footsteps echoed from behind Tasuku. Tsumugi - or rather, Ryohei the exorcist - rushed past him and towards the salaryman and the vampire, with a knife in his hand. His blue eyes brimmed with murderous intent.

Tasuku remembered Azuma's words before he fell asleep.

"Honestly, I'd love to have a lucid dream about Nocturnality. I'd like to make the story end happily."

Tasuku would change the tragic ending. For Azuma.

Like a soccer player chasing after a player with the ball, Tasuku ran after Ryohei and slid down. Then he swung his leg, and the exorcist crashed into the ground. The knife slipped out of Ryohei's hand.

It actually pained Tasuku a bit to hurt Ryohei, someone who looked like Tsumugi. But the Tsumugi he knew had a pair of gentle blue eyes that were devoid of killing intent.

"Why did you stop me?" Ryohei rose to his feet. "I'm aiming at-" A punch to the gut cut him off.

With Ryohei stunned, Tasuku launched a barrage of fists at the exorcist. It was an unfair fight, Tasuku knew. Ryohei was thin as a twig, just like Tsumugi, while Tasuku was one hell of a workout enthusiast; Tasuku's strength alone was enough to smash through Ryohei's flimsy defenses.

Ryohei finally fell.

"Y-you…" Writhing in pain, the bruised and battered Ryohei coughed up blood. "Why did you...defend a vampire?"

"Not all vampires are evil," Tasuku said sternly. "They deserve a chance."

Ryohei groaned as he crawled away. "I'll report this to...my superiors…" Slowly, he got up and limped away. "Traitor..."

Tasuku returned his focus to Reo and Kota, with a sad look on his face. "Sorry, but I can't help it."

Reo glared at Tasuku; what a weird sight, since Azuma had never looked angry even once. "What have you done? A human defending a vampire… You'll put Kota in danger!"

"Then take Kota with you and leave this town." That was...the most logical thing to say, wasn't it? Tasuku hoped it was.

Reo's eyes widened.

"You don't really want to leave him, do you?" Tasuku asked with a gentle smile. "If you don't, then go."

For a moment, there was nothing but the howling of the wind. Then holding Kota's hand, Reo gave the salaryman a tender, loving gaze. "Let's go, Kota."

"Yes."

As the vampire and the salaryman walked away and slowly disappeared from his sight, Tasuku's smile grew broader. He'd never tell this to Azuma since it'd be really silly, but he'd remember this dream forever. Never had his chest felt so warm.

Lucid dreaming was fun.


End file.
